Timeline
This article serves as a timeline for the events of the Gears of War series. A note on dates No specific years are named in Gears of War. All dates are numbered as so many years before or after Emergence Day, B.E. and A.E. respectively. In addition, little is so far known about the Seran Calender. As a result, the events recorded in the timeline are not given a specific date, only placed within a year. Events that take place in the same year should be listed in chronological order; however this is not always possible because of lack of references, and so the events may not always be in the right sequence. Pre-Pendulum Wars *Age of Armageddon a millennia event comes to en end.Destroyed Beauty *The Era of Silence begins,Seran first Golden Age. *Imulsion is discover by an oil-exploitation drill.Destroyed Beauty *Lightmass Process is perfected Imulsion is turn into pure energy.Destroyed Beauty *Gold Rush Period.Beneath the Surface: An Inside Look at Gears of War 2 *World economy collapse. 79 years B.E. *The Pendulum Wars begin. 21 years B.E. *Marcus Fenix is born. 19 years B.E. *Dominic Santiago is born. 4 years B.E. *Marcus Fenix joins the army, against his fathers wishes, with Carlos Santiago. *The Battle of Irohma Island takes placeGears of War:Hollow Issue 7. 3 years B.E. *The Sarfuth-Maranday Border Incident takes place. 2 years B.E. *15th Day of BrumeGears of War: Aspho Fields pg. 351: The Battle of Aspho Fields takes place. **Carlos Santiago,Helena Stroud,and Dan Kennen are killed. Emergence Day *The Locust Horde emerge and slaughter most of the human race. **The Locust-Human War begins. 1 year A.E. *Chairman Dayell dies **Deputy Chairman Richard Prescott becomes Chairman *COG enact Fortification Act and retreat to Jacinto Plateau. **COG began scorch earth on Sera to denied the Locust all valuable military assist. 5 years A.E. *The Fall of Landown takes place during the "Winter of Sorrow". 10 years A.E. *The Battle of Ephyra takes place. *During the battle, Marcus Fenix deserts his post in an attempt to save his father. He fails, and is sentenced to 40 years in prison. 14 years A.E. *All criminals at Jacinto Maximum Security Prison are levied into the arm, expect for Marcus Fenix. **Dominic Santiago breaks Marcus Fenix out of prison so he can fight. *The Lightmass Offensive takes place. **Outer Hollow is destroyed. *The Locust counterattack begins. **The Evacuation of North Gate takes place. ***The Mission to Tollen take place. ****Tollen sinks. *The Mission to the Pirnah Badlands takes place, two months after Lightmass OffensiveGears of War:Hollow Issue 1. *The Mission to Montevado takes place, one week after the Mission to the Pirnah Badlands. **Montevado sinks. *The Siege of Jacinto begins 15 years A.E. *Operation: Hollow Storm begins, it is the largest Human mobilisation since the Pendulum Wars, **The Assault on Landown take place. *Ilima Sinks **the Battle of Ilima take place. * The New Hope Research Facility's location is declassified. ** Locust Capital is located using intel pointing to Mount Kadar. *Second wave of Gears attack Nexus. **The Siege of Nexus begins for the Humans. ***Discovery of the Locust Civil War by the COG. *Jacinto City is sunk. **Inner Hollows flooded with Sea Water. ***COG evacuate all citizens and Gears and head for the "icy wildness" of Port FarrallGears of War:Jacinto Remnant * COG abandon Port Farral and relocate to Vetes Naval Base, on the island of Vectes References and Notes External Links *Official Gears of War timeline *IGN article on Destroyed Beauty Category:Events